The Resurrection of the Shinchinintai
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: The sequel to Forming of the Shinchinintai. Bankotsu and the others are back and Inuyasha and his gang make their appearance. On hold, sry for the inconvience, will post more starting June 13, 2008.
1. Chapter 1

The Resurrection of the Shinchinin-tai

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

By: Jazzy Uchiha

Author's note: Sorry, guys, that it took me so long to right the sequel to Forming of the Shinchinin-tai, I'm not sure, how many chapters I'll have yet, but it might be 7 chapters. I hope ya'll enjoy this one as much as the last one.

Chapter one

Resurrection

"Hey, Jakotsu! Long time no see!" a dark-skin, young man, with blue eyes, and a long, black braid greeted.

"ANIKI, WE'RE ALIVE, BUT HOW?" a female looking man in a kimono asked, clearly looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, it seems as though all of us have been revived, but how? Why?" a bald man questioned, looking around at the other 7 members.

"Let me explain, there's a man named Naraku, and he's hired us to kill his enemies, and in return we get the Shikon Jewels to keep us alive, and do as we please," the one with the braid, explained.

"Who cares? I'd prefer being dead, Bankotsu!" the only female in the group said to the man with the long braid.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" Bankotsu asked, looking at the raven haired young woman.

"Its gone, even though I'm alive again, my unborn baby isn't," Kaname explained, bowing her head, causing her hair to fall in her face, and tears streaming from her eyes.

"It's okay, Kaname, the first thing we'll do is get our revenge on the men that killed us, and that way, I can get my Banryuu back!" Bankotsu suggested, smiling at his lover.

"…I suppose…" Kaname agreed, wiping away her tears, and making her face void of any emotions, "Let's go, I'll give my godfather the worst torture imaginable, for what he did to me!"


	2. Revenge

Author's note: I'm happy to say that I think this story, will hopefully go just as good as the last one. I know the first chapter was kind of short, but that was just the introduction, and this one, will definitely be longer. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, I only own: Kaname, Solorie, and Lesley.

Chapter one Revenge 

…

"Okay, this is how our plan will be. Kaname, you come with me, and Renkotsu, you take the others to the castle, and you all can kill the guards!" Bankotsu ordered.

"Aww, Aniki, I wanna go with you!" Jakotsu whined.

"Sorry, Jakotsu, but Kaname and I actually have some business to take care of **in** the castle," Bankotsu said, as he turned from the group, and started sprinting down a trail, with the ex-priestess following behind him.

…

"I've heard that the Shinchinin-tai have returned," an old man said.

"They've probably come back for revenge, they were after all betrayed by the Daimyo," said the old man's wife.

"I wonder who the Shinchinin-tai are?" a girl, with raven hair, wearing a strange, short, green skirt wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," a lecherous monk said, looking around at all the young girls of the village, while a certain demon slayer glared daggers at him.

"But I don't understand why they would wait 10 years to return from the dead," the elderly woman continued.

"…Is it me, or did that woman just say that these people came back from the dead?" the girl in the strange outfit asked.

"Yeah, it's probably Naraku's doing," a silver-haired, inu-hanyou growled.

"Inuyasha is probably right, Naraku could've brought them back with the Shikon shards," the demon slayer, Sango said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. First, we should find out exactly who the Shinchinin-tai are," the monk said.

"Miroku's right…" Kagome started.

"You have never heard of the Shinchinin-tai? Then, you must not be from around here," the old man interrupted.

"No, sir, we're not. Do you mind explaining to us who they are?" Miroku asked, showing that he was listening.

"The Shinchinin-tai were a group of 8 mercenaries, they all loved killing, and different Daimyos hired them to kill of their enemies. Though, the Daimyos thought the mercenaries were getting too strong, and might try to overthrow them. Therefore, had them all killed," the old man explained.

"Hm, I see…" Miroku said.

"So, it is possible that Naraku revived them," Sango said.

"But…why?" questioned Inuyasha, "Unless, he's too cowardly to come after us himself!"

"Excuse me, but you were talking about the mercenaries seeking revenge. Do you know where they might have gone?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, they've probably gone to the castle on the hill, you can't miss it. That's where the Daimyo is, the specters might want to head there. It was said that the Daimyo received a warning letter from the mercenaries," the old woman explained, "If you go to the castle, be careful, the guards are on high alert!"

"Thank you!" Kagome called, as she and the others left to find out more about the mysterious Shinchinin-tai.

…

"We should wait on the others to distract the guards. It'll make it easier for you to get your Banryuu, and me to get my Daiyamondo," Kaname told the plan, as she held Bankotsu back from continuing onward.

"I guess you're right," Bankotsu agreed, "Why don't you go after Solorie, while we wait?"

"My sacred arrows are only for demons, you know this," Kaname started, leaning against a tree, with her eyes closed.

…

"HALT! Who goes there?" a man dressed in armor asked, looking at a group of men.

"We're the ones who are going to kill you!" Kyokotsu laughed.

Thus the attack on the guards had begun, giving Bankotsu and Kaname the chance they needed.

…

"Are you sure the Shinchinin-tai can't get in here?" a short, fat man asked, fearfully.

"Of course not, we're protected! I have many guards, they can't get into this room," the Daimyo reassured, a smile on his face.

"Is that so? We seemed to get through just fine," a voice said, from the other side of the room.

"It's **you**, but…how? I had guards!" the Daimyo exclaimed, fear evident in his voice.

"Your guards were taken good care of!" Bankotsu smirked; holding two dead guards in each of his hands, and threw them on the floor.

"W…what do you want? M…m…money?" the gray-haired, Daimyo questioned.

"HEY, IT'S MY BANRYUU!" Bankotsu exclaimed happily, walking towards the two cowardly men to pick up his sword.

_"Amazing, it took four strong men just to bring that in here, yet he can do it with just one hand!" _the Daimyo thought, as he watched Bankotsu.

"Hey, Kaname, your Daiyamondo is here, too!" Bankotsu called to the quiet woman.

"…" She sighed, walking over to retrieve her sword.

"Um, please…spare our lives…" the Daimyo stammered.

"Did you not read out letter? Our vengeance will know no bounds, or something like that," shrugged Bankotsu, hoisting his sword over his shoulder.

"You can kill them, I just want Solorie, it makes me no difference. Though, they better tell me where Solorie is!" Kaname demanded the two men.

"Solorie is in the west side of the building," the fat man answered, hoping to save his life.

"Hurry up, Bankotsu!" Kaname called, as she stood at the door with her Daiyamondo in her hand.

"Alright, sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you…1,000!" Bankotsu yelled, using his Banryuu to kill both men instantly.

…

"I smell blood," Inuyasha said, as he made his way to the castle.

"Blood?" a young kitsune on Kagome's shoulder questioned.

"Do you think the Shinchinin-tai are there?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, there's too much blood in the air for me to smell anything else," Inuyasha started.

"Do you smell it, Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, it's human blood," the young kitsune whined.

…

"Solorie, did you know the Shinchinin-tai were resurrected?" a man, whom was a servant of the castle asked.

You mean they have been revived?" an older man, with graying hair asked alarmed!

"Yes, a letter was received from the castle, saying they were headed here," the servant explained.

"…This is bad, I wonder if **she** is with them?" Solorie thought aloud.

"…I am here, do you not wish to see me, Godfather?" a female voice asked from the doorway.

"KANAME!" Solorie exclaimed at the sight of his goddaughter.

"You…you know her?" the servant warily asked.

"Yes, I…I was the one that killed her. My goddaughter, Kaname, the only female member of the Shinchinin-tai," Solorie explained.

"At one time in my life, I loved you. You really acted as a father, but now…I despise you!" Kaname spat, "And you shall die!"

"You killed my unborn child, my baby!"

"…Kaname…" Bankotsu sadly said, "If you don't…"

"SHUT UP, BANKOTSU, I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Kaname snapped.

"You will die by my sword!" she said, stoically, raising the Daimyo high in the air with both hands.

"Lesley, get out of here!" Solorie ordered, "THEY'LL KILL YOU!"

"Die!" Kaname said, and brought her sword down, cutting Solorie in half.

"SOLORIE, he…he was your godfather," the servant, Lesley stuttered.

"I killed my parents, 11 years ago, but I was only trying to kill my father. My godfather stabbed me in my stomach 10 years ago, causing the death of my unborn child, and my slow, painful death. The Daimyo who hired us, ordered all of our deaths, so every bastard at this castle will die!" Kaname stated, and killed the young servant.

"Let's go, everyone at the castle should be dead," Bankotsu said, leading Kaname away.

…

"I'm going to take a walk, I'll find you later," Kaname said, as Bankotsu let go of her arm.

"Do you think she'll be okay on her own?" Mukotsu asked, "…Or should I follow her?"

"She can take care of herself, if she's not back after a while, we can go after her," Renkotsu said, not missing the lustful look in Mukotsu's eyes.


	3. Biggest member of the Shinchinintai

Author's note: This chapter isn't really that long, and I apologize for the long wait, it's just I'm taking Driver's Ed, and I really didn't have the time to write, so please bear with me. I will admit that this is not a very good chapter, but it will get better, and it doesn't exactly go hand-in-hand with the story line, because I have to make this work right; sorry for the inconvenience.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Kaname and two of the ones that I killed off in the last chapter!

Chapter three Biggest member of the Shinchinin-tai 

"…I'm going to see Naraku, so I can find out more about these guys we're supposed to be killing," Bankotsu said, as he left.

"I think I need time to recollect my thoughts," the evil doctor, Suikotsu said in a quiet voice.

…

"That damn doctor can't be coming out now!" Suikotsu groaned, grasping his head.

"Suikotsu, is that you?" Kaname asked, walking back towards the way from which she had just come.

"ARGH!" Suikotsu yelled, dropping to his knees, while still holding his head.

"Suikotsu, what's wrong? What happened?" Kaname questioned, trying to pull the older man's hands from his face.

"That stupid doctor…" Suikotsu managed to moan.

"It'll be okay, just deal with it, everything will be fine," Kaname reassured, wrapping her arms around Suikotsu.

_"Hm, Suikotsu is changing. This isn't good," _Renkotsu frowned, as he watched the doctor and ex-priestess from behind a tree.

…

"It looks as if the castle has been ambushed!" Sango exclaimed.

"Apparently, there were no survivors," Miroku said.

"DAMNIT! They already left!" Inuyasha growled, walking around the castle, sniffing the air, as he went.

…

"Someone's at the castle!" Kyokotsu announced.

"Hm, probably just some villagers," Jakotsu replied, sitting on a large rock.

"One's a demon, I'm going to greet them," Kyokotsu said, and left the clearing.

…

"Someone's coming, and he has the scent of the dead," Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"I sense a Sacred Jewel Shard!" Kagome exclaimed.

"HE'S A GIANT!" Miroku exclaimed, as he saw a large monstrous man heading toward them.

"HEY! Are you a member of the Shinchinin-tai?" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out his Tetsusaiga.

"HA! HA! HA!" the giant man laughed, "I am Kyokotsu!"

"Inuyasha, the Sacred Jewel Shard is in his forehead!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Watch out, you mangy mutt!" a wolf-demon yelled, running in from nowhere, and stood in between Inuyasha and Kyokotsu.

"Hey, Koga," Kagome greeted.

"My beautiful Kagome…" the wolf-demon, named Koga started, when Kyokotsu attacked him.

"KOGA!" Kagome yelled.

"You stupid wolf, now I gotta save you!" Inuyasha snapped, as he cut Kyokotsu in half with his Tetsusaiga.

"Well, it's not like I asked for you to save me!" Koga snapped back.

"…Why can't he just be thankful for once?" mumbled one of Koga's friends (A.N. does anyone know the names of the two wolf guys that follow Koga? My brain is at a standstill!)

"I think his pride gets in the way," the other wolf-demon replied, as the two of them looked at Koga.


End file.
